Amor entre visuales
by didi denisa
Summary: Un día común se conocieron dos personas normales en una agencia, ella era traineer en entrenamiento del nuevo grupo de chicas. Él es la imagen del grupo el visual del grupo que no pasa de 8 meses que debutaron, llamado Winner compuesto por 5 incluyéndolo. Kpop Kim Ji Soo(Vocal y Visual del nuevo grupo de YG), Kim Jin Woo(Vocal y Visual de WINNER en YG)
1. Introducción

❀ Aclaraciones ❀ :

1 Este fic es de mi total y retorcida cabeza, que trata de Idols de Corea del Sur, si no te gusta salte que no trate nada de lo que tú crees.

2- Tanto los sentimientos como las acciones se basan en mi forma de pensar, conforme la historia se darán cuenta que es algo de amor y desamor... En donde el personaje masculino (Kin Jin Woo) es Bisexual, y ella (Kim JiSoo) es una tonta enamorada que le hacen ver su suerte en el amor.

3- Si quieres saber de ellos, de como son... Dejaré links de ellos al final~

Y adelante continua..

❀ Fin ❀

Él castaño es alto y contando que era muy bien parecido estuvo como traineer e una agencia menor subsidiara de la agencia y fue descubierto por uno de los sunbaes, SeungRi para llevarlo a en un programa de supervivencia llamado "Who Is Next" con nueve integrantes más para ser el siguiente idol de esa agencia, dividieron dos equipos en dos; uno de 5 y otro de 6. El Team A integrado por Kang Seung Yoon, Nam Tae Hyun, Kim Jin Woo, Song Min Ho y Lee Seung Hoon, estos últimos raperos y los demás vocales; el primero siendo el líder.

Team B se compone de Bobby, Habin, Jinwhan, Hunhoo, etc... Lucharon con evaluaciones mensuales de baile y canto siendo a veces ganadores Team B, pero en el cierre del concierto final a gran sorpresa se la llevo Team A al ser lo ganadores. Después de ganar hicieron un programa de Winner Tv en donde salían los grandes de la empresa en la preparación de esto para el debut, a veces lo hacen disfrazarse de chicas para algunos fans meeting y un dorama de comedia siendo Jin Woo la linda Rachel, aquello era como que si en verdad pasara de mujer y fuera la burla de algunos y la envida de otras.

Al principio del verano dieron un gran boom por las primeros teaser de algunas imágenes anticipando el debut, por septiembre pasado sacaron al fin dos canciones Empty &amp; Color Ring que fueron All Kill por 3 semanas en los chart y en los top de algunas emisoras, dichas primeras canciones fueron escritas por los lideres del Team B y colaboradoras con los raperos de ahora Winner, siendo el visual de su grupo era al que más tenía actividades en algunas tomas o algo por el estilo.

Ella es esbelta con una estatura promedio, de cabellos castaño rojizo obscuro con una sonrisa brillante y divertida, siempre es la que molesta a sus demás compañeras ya que era la más grande al ser line 95... La hermana mayor de 2 hermanos y buena bailarina en entrenamiento de su agencia y de su futuro grupo integrado por 9 chicas. Por azares de la vida el Ceo siempre retrasa su debut, no como el de los chicos... Pero de a poco a poco salido a la voz publica con una aparición como protagonista de un M/V de sus mayores Epik High en su nuevo disco y con la canción de spolier. Una canción melancólica donde habla sobre el lazo una pareja que va en decadencia; este la llevo a los charts con buena critica alagando su rostro y comparando con una Unnie de mayor rango, Sandara Park, más no saben que son muy apegadas y que ciertas mañas se pegan entre visuales...

Nuevamente es tema de conversación en linea por su aparición de otro M/V en la nueva Sub unidad llamada HiSohyung con I´m Differet con un rapero que también espera su debut en meses con su grupo [Ikon]; él y ella hicieron los protagonistas pero con meses de haber ganado escasos poco minutos, siendo la manzana de la discordia en la historia con las otras dos vocales de menor edad. Teniendo una buena fama la llamaron para ser modelo de Samsunite Red, promocionando su línea de bolsos con un modelo y actor de gran prestigio Lee Minho.

Con el tiempo se fueron acercando y más que salieron los dos en un vídeo musical de unos de sus mayores, antes del debut del mayor. Fue inevitable que se terminaran de conocer y es donde empezó a pasar el tiempo a escondidas en cierto punto...

ƪVocabularioʃ

-Trainne: Bailarines(as) en entrenamiento de determinada Agencia en donde algunas les enseñan a cantar, actuar, rapear, y bailar.

-Sunbaes: Son los que tienen más edad y experiencias en determinada cosas.

-All Kill: El puesto 1 de todas las listas de música, tanto en Chat como en escuchadas

-Doramas: las novelas kk~

-Fans meeting: Evento previo antes del concierto donde se interactua con las fans.

-Ceo: Presidente de la agencia.

-Unnie: Termino utilizado para referirse a una mujer de mayor edad, solamente aplica entre mujeres.

ƪLinksʃ

-Kim JiSoo ( . /wiki/Kim_Ji_Soo_%281995%29 )

-Kim JiWoo ( . /wiki/Kim_Jin_Woo_(1991) )

-Sandara Park ( . /wiki/Sandara_Park )


	2. ɪ ɴᴇᴇᴅ ᴀ ʙʀᴇᴀᴛʜ

**❝ ɪ ɴᴇᴇᴅ ᴀ ʙʀᴇᴀᴛʜ. ❞**  
**⊱ ʏɢ ᴇɴᴛᴇʀᴛᴀɪɴᴍᴇɴᴛ.┋sᴇᴏᴜʟ, sᴏᴜᴛʜ ᴋᴏʀᴇᴀ.**

* * *

— Por favor, paremos ya... ¡Estoy muerta! — Vociferó Kim JiSoo, la miembro mayor del nuevo grupo de chicas, al tiempo en que dejó su cuerpo caer al piso de la sala en la cual se encontraban. Llevaban horas practicando, el sudor provocado por los extenuantes movimientos bañaban su cuerpo aunque el lugar en el cual más se notaba aquella situación era sin duda en su frente y parte de sus pechos, dado que por ésta caían unas cuantas gotas del mismo y su castaño rojizo cabello se pegaba a la misma de una manera sutil pero evidente en su cuerpo y cuello.

¿Cómo era posible?, llevaban horas practicando sin parar y al parecer era ella la única completamente agotada; no tenía un excelente físico, lo sabía pero sus compañeras tampoco. ¿Qué le pasaba? Normalmente era ella la mayor la que nunca paraba de practicar aunque debía admitir que su rutina le quitaba mucha energía, debía descansar sí o sí y mientras más pronto mucho mejor. — Jennie, no puedo más. — Murmuró la chica de piel nívea mientras abultaba su cerezo inferior mirando los ojos de la mencionado. — Dejemos hasta aquí el ensayo, ¿si? — Aquello último salió de los labios de la mayor más como un ruego, el cual fue aceptado y cumplido por la líder del grupo, la cual no tardó en dar por finalizado el día en esos momentos, dejando a sus compañeras libres para hacer sus cosas. — "Muy bien." — Pensó, no podía negar que le encantaba la sola idea de poder irse.

Nunca, pero en realidad nunca se había demorado tan poco en estar lista para huir del edificio, porque sí, eso era lo que planeaba hacer JiSoo, huir como si su vida dependiera de ello. El clima era algo frío, perfecto para ir por un café antes de finalmente a casa o eso creía la fémina de sonrisa realmente fácil, así que rápidamente terminó con sus preparativos y colgó su ya tan acostumbrada mochila a su hombro izquierdo para luego dejar la sala a un ritmo apresurado, yendo sin más tardanza hasta los elevadores y luego a la salida del edificio en el cual trabajaba sacando recién ahí su móvil comenzando a buscar entre las tantas fotografías de calles la que le llevaría a su cafetería favorita.

Sólo un par de minutos tardó en llegar a su tan anhelado destino, dicho café se encontraba exactamente a la mitad del trayecto desde la agencia hasta su hogar... bueno, hasta el hogar en el cual vivía con el resto de sus compañeras. Al llegar a la cafetería simplemente ingresó y se dirigió hasta su acostumbrada mesa, lugar en el cual no tardó en ser atendido dado que todos los que trabajaban en aquel lugar le conocían desde hace meses. Siempre pasaba por ahí, fuese temprano por las mañanas o luego de cada practica, realmente le gustaba, era tranquilo, con buena vista y personas bastante amables era como su segundo hogar... Un lugar en el cual realmente se sentía tranquila. Pasaron unos minutos y su ansiado café llegó a sus manos, inhalo aquel exquisito aroma para finalmente dar un sorbo sin esperar mucho más.

Para Kim era algo complicado llevar una vida común, aunque ciertamente de vez en cuando era la cosa que más deseaba. Un suspiro abandonó los rosados labiales de la chica al momento en que se levantó interrumpiendo así sus pensamientos acerca de las cosas que no podía hacer. Una leve venia acompañada de una cálida sonrisa fue lo que mostró antes de salir nuevamente con su mochila y móvil en mano, yendo hasta el departamento del grupo, debía dormir reponer las energías que había perdido el último tiempo.

* * *

En el camino por las calles ya de memoria por ella que tenía que atravesar para llegar al departamento observo una marca reconocida de ropa en un chico castaño este iba muy abrigado con unos pantalones negros pegados, un abrigo que le llamo más la atención y una bufanda larga color negra, además de llevar un sombrero. Más la curiosidad que su asombro se acerco sigilosamente tratando de averiguar si era este tenía esa prenda que se suponía que saldría en unos días y ella conocía por que su compañera que era modelo en dicha línea. Al percatarse el ajeno se detuvo con cierto recelo ante la chica que se fijaba en su apariencia, pero le pareció más extraño el evento que está no mirara su rostro, sino otra cosa en particular, algo inquieto pregunto escondiendo su rostro en la bufando, que hacia poco que había terminado de entrenar con sus compañeros y debía de cuidarse de algún resfriado.- Umh? Se te ofrece algo? o Acaso nos conocemos?.- Aventuro a mencionar con mucha distancia, no quería que fuera una sasaeng loca, que se le abalanzará como le pasaba a sus hyungs y saeng.

Al percibir aquel llamado su rostro fue un dilema de colores al verse tan expuesta ante el chico que solo la mira con desconfianza, ladeo sus rostro evitando el contacto visual y mencionar algo quedó en su declaración.- Perdone mi atrevimiento, no era mi intención causar incomodidad a su persona, solamente se me hizo curioso que tenga ese abrigo, ya que la conozco y se supone que sale por estos días a la venta al publico.- Carraspeo cruzándose de brazos, no quería que la tuviera en un concepto de acosadora, era lo peor pero sus acciones se pudieron malinterpretarse de aquella manera. Y más segura de sí se atrevió a verle de reojo a la espera de alguna respuesta.

Boqueo algo indeciso para intentar contestar, ya que tendría que decir algo que no quería, pero ella misma dejo entrever que conocía la marca y eso era muy interesante, solo pocas personas conocía de Nona9on o mejor dicho que la reconociera muy rápido, la marca ya había tenido un poco de reconocimiento por el lanzamiento, y algunos modelos los conocía pero más que nada que eran sus compañeros cuando estuvo en el proyecto "Who Is Next"; amigos más que nada. Y tenía tenían información con ropa exclusiva de esta por el acuerdo de la empresa y por ser Idols de igual manera iba a ser promoción. Se acerco con lentitud para que se aislará la información entre ellos porque en ella no se observa algo de que saliera huyendo, al contrario mostraba algo diferente a las fans típicas, si es que lo había descubierto.- Bueno trabajo en YG Entertainment, por eso tengo el vestuario exclusivo... -Le guiño cómplice a la chica, de lejos se mirara que era menor que él, y eso le gustaba además que tenía un rostro muy definido y por la forma de su piernas sabía que tenía un entrenamiento algo riguroso. Algo en ella le parecía fascinante, en todos los sentidos.

Enarco una ceja algo confundida ante la contestación del chico pues cree que escucho mal, ¿Él trabajando en YG? pues no se miraba mal pero iba muy abrigado y con la apariencia se dejaba a entrever que era una persona común en la agencia y se atrevería a preguntar, muy en el fondo le carcomía ese chico, era una lastima que no se observara más en él, aunque no debía mencionar de sus trabajo de traineer en Yg por el contrato de exclusividad y ella misma había tenido problemas con algo de disgusto al mencionar de donde trabaja pero era con tal que él dijera más.- ¿Que coincidencia? Yo trabajo de igual forma en la agencia, soy modelo exclusiva para Samsonite "Mi first Red" y trainner del nuevo grupo femenino. Se me hace extraño que nunca hemos hablado si estamos en el mismo casi rubro... -Menciono sonriendo levemente pues muy en su adentro se quería matar menciono lo de traineer, antes de comentara algo dijo rápidamente- Kim JiSoo... Mucho gusto. -Hizo una venia ante el chico para mirarlo a ver que decía, si le pedía un autógrafo ya estuvo que era un fans loco que se puso el símbolo de Nonagon para verse bien, era muy conocido que hicieran eso, o era en verdad de la agencia.-

En sus orbes escanearon todo el cuerpo de ella, con lo que escucho fue todo para que en su recuerdos hiciera click y recordarla de vez en cuando en las salas de ensayos de sus sunbaes y nonnas. Siempre era chicas que siempre estaban juntas pero por lo mismo que el Ceo tenía desconfianza de unos de los mayores cambiado el horario de entrenamiento y las presentaciones mensuales de todos, cierta afinidad y nostalgia que le vino a la memoria en su época de traineer la comprendió y más que esta se se hacia ver más que solamente una vocal, era la visual al tener varias presentaciones con sus compañeros. Correspondió la venia y se acerco para bajar la bufanda con cierta sorna en sus labios.- Kim Jin Woo vocal, bailarin de Winner, y si se de ti. Haz salido con Epik High y HISOHYUN, y eres la visual por lo que veo...

Escucho atenta y carcajeo tapando su rostro con sus falanges algunas anécdotas de lo que había pasado con él en Japon era un secreto a voces, al ver que en efecto era él, era el babo que se había perdido en el metro de Japón y lo peor es que tuvo que pedir ayuda al staff para poder llegar al lugar que se le había asignado. Carraspeo queriendo detenerse para mencionarle en broma.- El visual que se pierde... Le compraré un Gps para que no se pierda.-

Entrecerró la mirada al verla en ese estado y más al escuchar lo que le digo, quito su sombrero y desacomoda su fleco con frustración, al parecer lo reconoció más rápido por ese vergonzoso pasado que por ser visual, negó repetidas veces para calmarle un poco.- ¿A donde va saeng? Se supone que tienen toque de queda antes de las 10 pm, y puedo hablar con mi líder para que hable con tú líder... -Menciono tomando el celular en sus manos con cierta sorna en sus rostro-. Esta rápidamente se abrazo al mayor queriendo quitar el objeto, sabía que horas antes le había pedido a su líder algo de descanso pero no quería problemas ya que tendía a meterse en problemas por la habitación compartida o porque luego se quedaba con los bailarines. Quito el celular de las manos ajenas y retiro para guardarlo en su ropa, le envío una sonrisa de satisfacción para empezar a correr hasta el lobby de los departamentos que ya estaban cerca. Presiono varias veces el elevador para poder entrar antes del que el mayor llegará.

Al verla esconder su celular entre sus ropa, un ligero enrojecimiento se posiciono en sus mejillas, no pensaba que la menor tomará esas acciones tan peculiares, esa forma tan infantil y atrevida en una sola con eso gesto hacia que sonreí, y más al verlo correr se incremento su diversión. Si él lo hacia, llegaría muy pronto y eso no quería le daría tiempo. Ya a cierta distancia corre y al verla presionar el elevador se sorprendió, no se percato que vivían en el mismo edificio pero al parecer ellas eran 3 pisos más arriba que el de ellos que era el 4 piso. Al verla ingresar tomo fuertemente la puerta antes de que cerrara e ingresar con ciertos jadeos y al parecer ella igual le pasaba lo mismo. Dio leves palmadas en el hombro y con diestra la extendió para que le diera su celular, ya estaban en el piso 6 y al parecer ella entendió el mensaje entregando el objeto sin protesta alguna, pero menciono algo que lo descoloco de inmediato.- Solo porque somos visuales y posiblemente mi novio en un futuro se lo doy... tomo la mano ajena descubriendo el antebrazo mientras que con un labial puso su número. Juguetona salio del elevador y le envió besos al aire al ver que se cerraba la puerta con un visual algo shokeado, esperaría hasta que él le enviara un mensaje.

* * *

▸ ⌠ Vocabulario⌡

-Nona9on: Linea de ropa de YG, principalmente es de raperos.

-Saeng: El que es menor (aplica para los géneros).

-Noona: Mujer de mayor edad (para hombre).

-Sunbae: Los de menor experiencia en el medio.

-Sasaeng: Fans locas que llevan eso a niveles psicóticos.

-Trainee: Bailarines en entrenamiento para ser Idol´s en determinada agencia.

* * *

▸ ⌠ || Comentarios || ⌡

1- Darle amor a mi fic;; Ok no. En la introducción más o menos se detalla como es el rol que maneja los dos [ Idol´s de Kpop ], es más fácil decir que ya esta previsto por donde va las cosas, pero les diré que Jin tiene muchos secretos que contar y que de poco a poco se darán a conocer.

2- Ji Soo es un poco atrevida en muchas cosas pero siempre lo es para tapar ciertas cosas, no siempre lo es, solo cuando le gusta o quiere obtenerlo.

3- Mi amiga Tefy [ Stefany Glez ], pidio que lo subiera, hoy mismo le conte a grandes rasgo tooooda la trama y el final esta abierto, ¿que quiere decir eso?... Que el final esta todavía en el presente, es conforme pase las cosas con ellos yo los voy modificando y también agregando hechos reales y actuales con lo demás. Así que tenerme paciencia.

4- Si esperan actualizacíon de las demás la tendrás dejenme agregar un poco por acá y po allá y las otras dos historias tendrán continuidad, lo prometo~

Besos enbarrados de Sasusaku y visuales kkk~

ღ|| Didi Denisa || ღ


	3. Primera Cita

ᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝ

ᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝ╭───────────────────────────╮  
ᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝPrimera cita.  
ᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝDongdaemun, Corea del Sur.  
ᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝ .  
ᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝ╰───────────────────────────╯ᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝ

* * *

Esa misma noche después del encuentro con la menor se frotaba sus antebrazo negando con cierto paciencia y una sonrisa tenue en su rostro, ella lo había dejado boquiabierto con sus acciones pero por el momento hizo olvidar lo que en su corazón sentía. Cuando ya estuviera en su departamento se encerraría en la habitación que compartía con él líder y que ninguno de sus compañeros lo molestará o se atreviera a joderlo. Por culpa del rapero salio deprisa de la agencia sin ver por donde iba, lanzo maldiciones e impropios en japones al rememorar del porque tenía que ir esa tarde a la sala de ensayos, si iba a ver como le entregaba las caricias a otra persona que no sea él. Ese vil pensamiento se le cruzo cuando estaba ya en su cama sin quitarse la ropa, él sabia que ese tipo de relación no se podía, pero porque jugar con los sentimientos descubiertos por ambas partes, y de él más, se sentía vulnerable ante su mirar y le era hasta absurdo pensar que solamente lo cito para que viera la escena entre la bailarina y este. Sintió una punzada de dolor en su cien llevando su mano para calmarlo, al ver de reojo el vació de la habitación vio el detalle de la menor, que siendo tan despistado no recordó que tenía el nombre con su numero inscrito. Tomo el celular y empezó a guardar el numero y buscarlo en KakaoTalk dando con ella inmediatamente, decidió mandarle un mensaje sutil esperando que está le respondiera de inmediato.

Jisoo casi salio corriendo del elevador al verse tan atrevida con su mayor, eso era malo se podía malinterpretar así que guardo el secreto con su líder esperando no tener problemas de más y sobretodo que sus mismas compañeras le dijeran más cosas. Ya estando en el departamento y encontrándose en la habitación con Jinny que esta la hacia reir con las bromas que quería hacer a las demás se olvido de lo que había hecho. El sonido tan característico de la aplicación la hizo revisar distraída junto con su compañera de cuarto, su sorpresa fue grande al ver que era el mismo chico del cual tenía un gran remordimiento, y su compañera no dejaba de molestarla queriendo saber quien era el remitente

∫ ＫＡＫＡＯ ＴＡＬＫ∫

¡Hola escurridiza saeng!

Ciervo despistado y pintando de colores

por la hermosa visual ¿Debería de poner

una queja con mi líder para que la regañen?

Deseo poder platicar más tiempo... Te parece

que vengas mañana al departamento de los

chicos. No es necesario que vengas si tiene

otras obligaciones.

∫ Visto7:48 pm - By: desconocido .∫

Se escapo como pudo de la maknae entrometida ya que no quería que se enterara, solo le menciono que era Kim Kibum, modelo de K-Plus con quien estaba platicando y que no era nada serio la cosa que pasaba. Escribe lo más rápido que pudo y con cierto incredulidad ¿No era muy pronto para que sucediera todo aquello? Pero desvaneció sus pensamientos al ver que no tenía nada de malo ir con él a su apartamento.

∫ ＫＡＫＡＯ ＴＡＬＫ∫

Si puedo sunbae ssi, pero más en las tardes

perdone mis acciones tan.. mías. Pero no

¿cree que se molestaran sus compañeros

de piso? voy por la tarde...

∫ Enviado a 7:53 pm - By: Soso_95.∫

Esa chica tenía algo que lo ponía nervioso, sus mensajes eran más que distantes eran diferentes hasta cierto punto, lanzo un suspiro de derrota al momento de contestar, nunca sentía esa preocupación del que al enviar el mensaje esperara la respuesta o mejor dicho que la invitará al departamento tan franco y fácil.

∫ ＫＡＫＡＯ ＴＡＬＫ∫

¡Saeng!

Por algo es que la invito, pero

no hay problema alguno, por lo que

entendía si esta ocupada en la mañana.

La espero en la tarde no hay problema.

Solo avisarme cuando ya venga para acá.

Pasa bonita noche y descansa pensando en

sunbae ssi...

∫ Enviado a 7:53 pm - By: Jin_bambi ∫

Con lo ultimo cada quien miraron los celulares afirmando lo que iban hacer, hacer y decidir.  
Jin se quedo dormida con una sonrisa en su rostro al pensar en algo que se la pasará bien con ella, y Jisoo se mentalizo en que no iba a ponerse y que iba a decir a su maknae para que no la abordará de nuevo antes de irse a dormir.

* * *

La tarde iniciaba con un sol oculto tras las nubes, una tarde típica en los fines del invierno, pero una tarde no-típica para Jin Woo, quien organizaba la cocina con su característico semblante de un chico cortes. El joven de cabellos castaño no estaba acostumbrado a recibir visitas, trataba de evadirlas a toda costa, pero ésta ocasión a meritaba una sobre producción de su intento de hogar.

De cuando en cuando, revisaba su móvil para verificar la ausencia de mensajes, temía que el invitado hubiera decidido a última hora cancelar el día de la visita el cual él cocinaba, ¿Qué haría en ese entonces? Jin apoyó una de sus manos sobre el mesón y dejó que un casual suspiro huyera de sus fríos labios; pensando, analizando y buscando una respuesta a su soledad.  
ᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝ  
ᅝ— Hanako, ¿Vas a portarte bien con la nueva invitado, cierto? — inclinó su cuerpo para tomar el pequeño plato en donde debería comer su gata, aunque éste se encontraba completamente vacío de hace ya tres horas. — He estado muy ocupado, así que si sientes hambre solo debes maullar ¿Sí, Hanako? — la gata Sphynx de cortos seis meses se paseaba entre sus piernas, emitiendo ronroneos ligeros y tranquilos.  
ᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝ  
Nuevamente se inclinó para dejar el plato en su posición original, no sin antes deslizar su zurda por sobre la desnuda piel de su querido felino. Hanako ya llevaba un largo tiempo acompañandolo, por lo que ambos habían creado una cercana relación 'amo-mascota', excepto cuando el animal despertaba antes y maullaba hasta que su 'amo' estuviera de pie, en momento así, el afectado sentía la necesidad de lanzar a la gata por la ventana. Una vez que sus caricias cesaron, arqueó su espalda y retomó aquella típica altura, aclarando su garganta con la intensión de deshacerse de los ronroneos bajo sus rodillas.

El joven dejaba en evidencia su estado de nerviosismo, quería pasar un tiempo de calidad con ella ... que tenía un gran misterio en la joven, quería probar su habilidad en el arte de los pasteles, quizá con aquello ganaría un poco más de aprecio de parte de la invitada ... Así mismo, con la mente llena de pensamientos, se encaminó hasta el salón, dejándose caer sobre el sofá de cuero negro en el que pasaba tardes completas.  
ᅝᅝᅝᅝ  
ᅝ— ¿Y si envío un último mensaje? — se preguntó a si mismo, desviando la mirada hasta el felino que le observaba desde su cómoda y elegante posición en el suelo. Jin se sentía avergonzado de su patética actitud, así que simplemente negó con su cabeza y dejó el móvil a un costado.

* * *

Una fría y poco nublada tarde le esperaba a la joven de veintiún años quien estaba a punto de salir de su habitación después de haber pasado tiempo allí en el mismo ocupándose de su apariencia por completo, algo más de lo acostumbrado. La razón por la que ponía más atención a su aspecto ese día no era precisamente porque le disgustara pues normalmente siempre estaba satisfecha de su apariencia, sin embargo, aquella tarde sentía la necesidad de esforzarse por mejorar la misma; desde su vestimenta, su lacio cabello, cuidando del más mínimo detalle de su maquillaje el cual por más natural y sencillo que fuera no quería dejarlo a un lado, simplemente quería lucir impecable.

Contenta finalmente había tomado uno de sus bolsos favoritos y así dirigirse a la puerta del pequeño apartamento que compartía con su roommate y mejor amiga; aquella chica desde muy temprano solía salir de casa. Jisoo había olvidado comunicarle que no estaría lo más seguro a su regreso, por lo que no tenía que preocuparse si llegaba tarde o tenía que esperarla para cenar, así que antes de irse escribió una pequeña nota dejándola sobre la puerta del refrigerador en donde sabía que la leería.

En el camino, revisaba constantemente su celular desbloqueando a cada momento la pantalla con su índice, tan solo para asegurarse no tener algún mensaje procedente de Jin, indecisa si era lo correcto enviar un mensaje avisándole que estaba en camino. Ni ella misma creía lo impaciente que comenzaba a sentirse sin saber la razón o solamente por le simple hecho de verle, aun sin tenerlo claro, el nerviosismo en ella se hacia notoriamente presente. Y para su suerte, en menos de lo que esperaba había llegado.

Tras tomar el ascensor, tomándole escasos minutos llegar al octavo piso, caminó rumbo a las puertas, iba bastante distraída con sus pensamientos, una muy mala costumbre que tenía la joven pues su atención no se encontraba en su camino.

Agradeció el sonido ante la llegada del piso. — Debe ser aquí ¿no? — Se preguntaba a si misma al no estar del todo segura pues se trataba de un pasillo que tenía cuatro puertas con frustración se acomodaba con la zurda su castaña cabellera.

Optó por enviar un mensaje al chico, realmente se sentía avergonzada por un instante, por sentirse perdida, sin embargo su intuición le decía que estaba en el lugar indicado.

Quería confirmarlo y no había mejor manera que él se lo hiciera saber. Mientras tanto, en espera de una respuesta, dejando escapar de sus labios un profundo suspiro, rondando varios pensamientos por su mente

∫ ＫＡＫＡＯ ＴＡＬＫ∫

HEY, HEY!

Creo haber llegado, me encuentro en el pasillo.

¿cuál es el número del departamento?

∫ Visto 16:18 pm - By: Soso_95. ∫

.

.

.

* * *

▸ ⌠ || Comentarios || ⌡

Pues se necesita más que inspiración para actualizarlo a así que díganme ¿que les pareció?.


	4. Continuación de Primera cita

**Hola!**

Perdón a las personas que dije que lo iba hacer el viernes pero bueno creo que me solo me permitió postearlo aquí en Fanfiction ayer. Pero en Fanfic es no sé que paso, ayer debería de estar actualizada. En fin lean a gusto~

* * *

La misma impaciencia le ganaba en muchas ocasiones pero la espera había hecho dormir en el sillón negro, sus sueños estaban en el rapero y la bailarina, mientras se presentan a sus compañeros de grupo, la misma pareja aparece en su departamento mencionando que son parejas... Esa misma chica lleva lejos al ser que un principio el observo cada segundo de su tiempo sin importar ser obvio.

El sonido del celular lo despertó de ese sueño tan extraño, sabía que ese sentimiento de su compañero no era sano y no debía de pensar tanto en él, era hasta doloroso en su pecho, pero reacciono ante la insistencia del objecto saltando rápidamente y salir a buscar a la persona que cito, esa chica atrevida de su agencia, que la hace sentirse aliviado en muchos aspectos. Apresuro el paso para abrir la puerta y encontrarse a la mitad del pasillo haciendo gesticulaciones de que ese era el lugar, estaba distraída eso era evidente que decidió caminar donde se encontraba ella choco con su pecho, los dos se quejaron de inmediato.

Jisoo se podría decir que siempre era muy distraída pero ese día estaba un poco más al no recibir respuesta iba a tocar las puertas, ya la pena de minutos antes desapareció pero que importaba que la situación un poco más de ¿pena?. Camino sin minar por donde y choca con el torso de alguien, su quejido fue inmediato tapando su rostro, iba a maldecir impropios en japones esa idioma que ya era suyo, subió su mirada y encontrarse con la persona pero su mismo rostro fue un poema, era él.. Precisamente con él tenía que chocar. Hizo una venía correspondiendo de inmediato la falta saludando a este.

\- Jin ssi, perdone mi torpeza pero más parece que ando más desorientada que otra cosa...- Tartamudea un poco pues las misma palabras se trabaron en su lengua, muerde sus cerezos en impaciencia estaba claro que ese día no era el suyo.

Al verla en ese estado le dio risa, pero no sabía si estaba feliz, enojada o disgustada, esa pequeña tenía cambios asombroso de personalidad algo en ella le daba risa pero a la vez era difícil no verla. La tomo de la mano para dirigir la dirección que era, sentía que si no lo hacia ella saldría huyendo ¿Que hacia que actuara con gestos impulsivos? un gran enigma del menor que no quiso descubrir ni ver el rostro de la fémina. Ya adentro cerro la puerta y soltó el agarre observando como esta escaneaba la estancia no dijo nada solamente empezó a caminar esperando que la menor lo siguiera.

Algo en el rostro del castaño la hizo dudar si podría entrar, no era que estuviera incomoda pero no menciono nada ; su rostro y mirada se iba en la habitación parecía muy bien arreglada para ser ellos, todos saben que luego se tardan en despertar o cosa por el estilo. Camino sin pena hasta la sala en donde el mayor la invito a sentarse en uno de los sillones, el se encontraba en el sillón negro lo encontró atractivo ante la apuesta del sol y le gusto. -No hay nadie de win en casa? Parece vacía el que no este los demás miembros, me atrevería a mencionar que se ve mejor de lo que nosotras mantenemos- Se carcajeo un poco pues sabía que había dicho de más pero no le importaba.

-Perdóname Jisoo ssi, mis disculpas es muy raro que recibamos visitas y por lo mismo que invitamos visitas de mujeres solo de nuestras Nonnas, que de vez en cuando lo hacen. - Hizo énfasis en la situación que era por eso que estaba algo solitario y estuviera bien recogido-.

Que deseas tomar? Tenemos agua, jugo, té, o café... lo que gustes lo preparé te podría decir que tengo preparado un poco de pastel por si gusta acompañarme un largo rato.- Se encamino a la cocina que tenían para empezar a sacar el pastel y lo que esta quisiera. -Puedes venir si lo deseas, no tengo problema que entres en los dominios de 5 sunbaes, saeng-. Menciono algo más fuerte para que se acercara ella a la cocina con él.

Niega divertida, es posible que tiene razón el mayor ¿ella que podría decir o mencionar ante eso?. -Comprendo, a pesar de ser la misma agencia el Ceo no deja que convivamos un poco más, solo a Hanna que ha permitido estar con IKON y pues nos llevamos más con los sunbaes de Big Bang. -Aunque sea verdad del que es mismo Yang no permita nunca ha habido más allá de la convivencia de trainne con los grupos masculinos o eso pensaba hasta que este hizo mención de alguna bebida y ver que caminaba a la cocina. Pensaba las posibilidades de bebida pero el permiso que le conseguido de acompañarlo le fue más satisfactorio- Desearía un poco de té, si no es una molestia... Y eso suena muy perturbador como si fuera los cinco lobos feroces al ataque...

La analogía de los lobos fue tan gracioso que no se midió en acercarse y hacer un poco de aegyo con sus manos, le divirtió que esta divertida solo empujara su pecho por la travesura, era genial que una chica se burlara de sus acciones; ya tranquilo se limito a poner algo de agua caliente y ella que cortará el pastel. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la menor se había cortado con el cuchillo, que descuidad podía ser pero al verla se acerco a verla. Ella despertaba su forma protectora en algunas ocasiones solo lo hacia con sus compañeros de equipo, un recuerdo vago lo asalto, intencionalmente la vio deambular por la agencia con la maknae del grupo, que si recordaba el nombre era Jinny y las dos iban a bajar a comer pero por las escaleras, por indicaciones del entrenador era mejor, esta distraída casi se cae de las ultimas escaleras y cae sentada abrazando a la menor, la reacción fue eminente correr y ayudarla pero se detuvo al escuchar las carcajadas de las féminas vio que era algo común. Burlándose una de las otras por la falta de concentración y que tenían y por los entrenamientos que tenían luego con el entrenador.

Jisoo estaba observando como su mayor ponía gesto nostálgico y no menciono nada para no interrumpir ante este. Un sonido hueco que provenía de la entrada se hizo presente y esté enarcó una ceja sorprendido que lo vio salir de la estancia y su curiosidad la mantuvo algo atenta que lo siguió un poco atrás.

Su sorpresa fue grande al ver el rapero tomando de las mejillas de su mayor y darle un beso algo comprometedor , el castaño no hizo nada por detenerlo por la impresión que tenía. Al percatarse de los ojos de la fémina se aparto brusco el menor casi tirando del cuerpo del castaño. el rostro de Jisoo fue un poema que solamente alcanzo a decir que era hora que se retiraría de inmediato para darle espacio a los dos. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo a la cocina y tomar su bolso y negar varias veces, estaba sonrojada ante la vista que te vio... era evidente que ellos se gustaban.. ahora todo tiene sentido y lo peor es que le gusto como se ve la pareja. Negó varias veces para salir de la cocina bajando la mirada, al topar al visual en la misma posición solo quedo a su altura y lo ayudo a moverse en los ojos contrarios se miraban desorientados y eso le preocupo e hizo que la duda creciera en ella.

Jin despertó del trance que tenía al ver la chica llevarlo al sofá estaba sonrojada pero no iba a tratar que esta no dijera nada a nadie, era vergonzoso que eso pasará en ese momento. Intento decir algo pero hasta tenía reseco los labios y su garganta como un beso lo puedo aturdido de esa manera ya sentado. A los poco minutos apareció de nuevo el pelinegro con su semblante algo serio sin mirar a la pareja era obvio que todos estaban incómodos y más para la pequeña Jisoo, eso fue sus pensamientos hasta que sintió la mirada de Mihno, se paro y toma la mano de la menor para llevarlo a su cuarto cerrando con fuerza y voltear a verla y con sus falanges decir que no hiciera ruido de nada.

No sabía que decir que hacer ante la fuerza de su mayor pues no estaba bien y más la forma de que la llevo a la habitación de él es algo alarmante, el rostro ajeno era un desfiguro de emociones ya que vea detrás de esos ojos que quería llorar o decir más y ver los gestos de que hiciera silencio lo confirmo todo. Saco su celular para teclear algunas cosas

No se lo que pasa Jin ssi, pero no es la forma de hacer las cosas

piense las cosas nada más y no se preocupe no diré nada.

Se lo mostró a este y solo alcanzó a ver una sonrisa forzada acompañada de un gracias silencio, eso fue todo lo que ella podía ver a otra persona, se acerco y lo brazo con mucha fuerza que supiera que ella estaba para él y este no tardo en derramar lagrimas en su hombros, suprimiendo sollozos de lo que solo ellos sabía.

* * *

Esta es la continuación de lo que paso en Primera cita[Capitulo anterior] y aquí se cierra este.

Se que es raro pero bueno quería hacerlo de esta forma, porque si lo ponía como que melosos desde aquí no era muy aceptable desde aquí y quiero que tanto como Jisoo y Jin lleven una relación de amistad y después se enamora ella y Jin.. Jin es Jin~

Algunas me van a matar por hacer de malo Mihno pero tiene que ver la reacción de él en Jin que en Jisoo... Y no es malo.. luego veré con quien lo emparejo... [?].

Y muchas gracias a esa dos personas que enviaron un anónimo que la verdad no pensé que tuviera tanta aceptación... Pero mil gracias por esas dos personas escribiré hoy en la noche y tener el próximo antes de tiempo.

Besos embarrados de Visuales y zarzamora...


	5. I Want To See You

¡Hola!

Ante todo gracias a todos chicos! Este es un poco más de lo que acostumbro dejar y lo iba dividir pero bueno espero que les guste y gracias Ari... por ti actualizaré mañana u hoy en la madrugada... así que espéralo y tdas las demás chicas que se dedica a leerlo. 

* * *

_**— I ᴡᴀɴᴛ ᴛᴏ sᴇᴇ ʏᴏᴜ...**_

* * *

**«Jin ¿Cómo se dice pierrot en coreano?»**

Pregunto repentinamente, enviando aquel extraño mensaje con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro, cambiando completamente el tema de conversación que llevaban teniendo sin saber porqué sobre las cosas raras que se le venían a su mente y evitar hablar del episodio de hace una semana ocurría. En ese momento, Jisoo pensaba el cómo había llegado a tenerle tanta confianza teniendo nada más que simples conversaciones nocturnas sobre diferentes temas que iban surgiendo con el pasar de los minutos. Jamás le había visto más platicador, lo suyo simplemente había comenzado de un mensaje que por error de dedos por lo que había provocado que empezaran a conversar. La menor no tenía ni la menor idea de como se veía actualmente, de como podía sonar su voz a la hora de hablar ni de cuanta expresividad podía emplear al hacerlo. Los dos simplemente hablaban sin más, compartiendo diferentes opiniones y riendo de tonterías sin saber que era algo penoso verse de nuevo. Aquello se debía en que ninguno se había atrevido a saber como era cada uno por miedo a perder aquella burbuja que se traían en la cabeza, o al menos en su caso era por esa razón. Aun con todo, al menos tenía conocimiento de algunas cosas como lo eran su nombre, su edad, a lo que se dedicaba y uno que otro gusto que poseía.

**«Debemos de salir o bueno intentar salir y platicar de frente como el otro día ¿no?»**

Escribió bromeando, aunque se sentía un poco ansiosa por eso ¿Y si no era buena idea haber comentado aquello? Tampoco quería arruinar esas divertidas conversaciones que tenía cada noche porque habría una gran posibilidad de que, si surgía la ocasión, se pudiesen desagradar apenas verse las caras, pero aun así tenía una inmensa curiosidad. En los últimos días en la televisión habían pasado muchos programas sobre algunos eventos que tenía el mayor. Si él no aceptaba la idea de verse, Jisoo terminaría llamando a los "Winnos" para que la ayudaran a descubrir la verdad, si es que había algo oculto ahí, claro.

**«¿Tiene libre este fin de semana? Si no hay problemas nos podríamos**  
**ver hoy el lugar y la hora. No podré dormir otro par de horas más y supongo que**  
**no estaría mal»**

* * *

**« Esta bien, no tengo ni idea pero deja de molestar con tus ataques de quien es más uke que Nami si no, no dudaré esconderé las armas con las que pensaba asesinarte. »**

Aquella petición le había tomado por sorpresa, fue tan abrupta que no le dio tiempo para contemplar los pro y los contra de la situación. Llevaban tanto tiempo hablando que más de algún secreto o anécdota de alto calibre le había contado en todos esos mensajes que intercambiaban por la madrugada y la editorial le había pedido que por favor intentara evadir cualquier situación que pudiera afectar su imagen pública. Si bien Jin no era el tipo de celebridad que aparece en la televisión o en la prensa amarillista, si era bastante conocido por sus manera tierna y fue visto mas de una vez codeándose con algunos famosos, tanto en Japón como Corea, participando en uno que otro escándalo que no tenia nada que ver con su rubro y aquello no tenía contentos a sus jefes, quiénes insistían que debía dar una imagen profesional y dejar de lado el excentricismo.

* * *

Estuvo a punto de caerse de la cama. Cuando se levanto para ir a buscar la portátil en el escritorio de la habitación, la sabana se había enredado en su pierna derecha sin darse cuenta de ello. Pero no cayo, y de esfuerzos logro zafarse de esta para tomar la portátil, encender la luz, y no tropezar en el camino devuelta a la cama. Tirándose en esta, abrió la pantalla de la portátil con rapidez y presiono el botón de encender. En el rato que espero a que cargara, se había vuelto cubrir con la sabanas de pies a cabezas, sentada, y había tomado una de las almohadas para abrazarla con todas sus fuerza. Estaba inquieta, emocionada, y la vez asustada. No había rechazado su petición a verse a pesar de lo repentina que fue, así que nada malo podía pasar. O eso creía ella. No iba a ser que fuera demasiado informal o que se viera más que dispuesta a verlo que pasarla encerrada en su casa porque no tenía suerte con las chicas y utilizaba esos medios para secuestrarlas ¿Cierto? No, no podía ser —Respira Jisoo, que nada malo pasara. Lo peor podría suceder es que te corten la inspiración de los lugares que quedamos en ir, si le llega a caer bien la idea— se dijo a si misma en un intento por tranquilizarme mientras que tecleaba su nombre de usuario y entraba en una videollamada, aceptando la solicitud del contrario al instante.

Cuando la videollamada empezó a cargar Jisoo se aferro aun más de la almohada, y cuando en la pantalla se vio la cara del chico lo primero que hizo fue abrir los ojos de par en par, sorprendida de ver que él no era absolutamente nada de lo que se había imaginado. No estaba mal ni nada por el sentido, ni tenía pinta de ser un asesino, si no que era todo lo contrario. Era bonito verlo tranquilo y como que nada había pasado pasados los días. Es más, verle se le hacía muy agradable. Cuando hablo, una carcajada se escapo de sus labios que pronto cubrió con la almohada para no oírse tan ruidosa del otro lado. Negando suavemente la cabeza, se acerco un poquito a la pantalla — I can't show them— respondió divertida, manteniendo una inmensa sonrisa en el rostro. Volvió a reír —Yo también siempre espere ser como Rachel la del programa y tener mejor cuerpo, pero jamás sucedió— soltó arrugando un poco el rostro de manera graciosa, y ladeo un poco su cabeza, recostándola de la almohada y observando lo mejor que podía al chico. Sí, era el mismo lindo —No tienes pinta de serlo o serla, me das la sensación. Mira, que ver tantas series criminales y programas relacionados ya me ha hecho una experta para descubrir asesinos— bromeo, riendo nuevamente después —Aunque admito que estaba un tanto nerviosa ante la posibilidad de que lo fueras. Pero no fue así — comento amena, y se encogió suavemente de hombros.

* * *

Era imposible no escucharle con una sonrisa en el rostro, eran aquellas incontables tonterías que venían una tras otra que le fascinaban y le hacían reír cuando decidía tomar un descanso del mundo y la ajetreada rutina. Le contempló en entre carcajadas mientras ella hablaba sin parar y concluía con una visión bastante alejada a lo que realmente era él. Negó con suavidad y desapareció de la visión de la cámara de su ordenador por unos segundos para luego reaparecer con una prominente barriga bajo su camiseta, fabricada artesanalmente con alguna de sus prendas que se encontraban cerca de su escritorio. - ¿Así? ¿Te gusto ahora? Se que si. - Dijo mientras frotaba su falso estómago en un acto grotesco lejos de ser provocador. - Para la próxima no voy a ducharme en una semana y me alimentaré exclusivamente de Mc Donalds, así satisfago tu extraño fetiche. - Prometió al tiempo que se deshacía del exceso de prendas en su cuerpo.

\- Yo te imaginé siempre muy bonita hasta en esos short, no llevamos ni cinco minutos hablando y ya me ofendiste unas 10 veces. - Exageró. Aun cuando sus comentarios carecían de seriedad uno de ellos lo decía con total seriedad. Siempre se la imaginó con distintas bellezas, quizá le idealizaba de acuerdo a el atractivo que tenía su personalidad y cuanto se alegraba de haber acertado en aquello a pesar de que ella siempre este con sus compañeras. - Ahora que ya saciaste la curiosidad, dime, ¿A que se debió esa petición tan repentina? - Cuestionó divertido mas no dejo que la chica al otro lado del mundo le contestara. - Ya sé, te estas muriendo por salir otra vez conmigo para remediar tu beso ¿no? y estas enamorada de mi entonces tenías que conocerme antes de irte al otro mundo y confesar que me prendes velas cada noche, si, lo sabía. - Se atrevió a adivinar aún cuando esa teoría era completamente descabellada y absurda. - ¿Hasta cuando estarás en donde sea que vives? este fin tengo libre y puedo irte a recoger pero podría ir a asesinarte mientras esté allá. -

* * *

Riendo como lo hacía en aquel momento quizás la hacia ver como una estúpida, pero el evitarlo se le era una tarea sumamente imposible. Sus risas eran espontaneas, saliendo sin aviso de sus labios. La almohada las aplacaba un poco, pero no hacia una gran diferencia. Ver a Knox de aquella manera era más para lo que su cerebro infantil podía soportar. Se le era muy gracioso verlo así. Raven asintió, con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas por tanta risa, y hablo —Si lo haces me harás la mujer más feliz del mundo. Del universo quizás— soltó divertida, aunque su tono de voz rondaba a lo serio para exagerar la situación. Colocando una mano en el pecho, cerca del corazón, hizo un gesto con el rostro dramatizando su "gusto" por los hombres de aquel tipo —Los hombres que andan de esa manera son mí mayor obsesión— bromeo, y después volvió a reír. Levemente, mordió su labio inferior, e hizo una pequeña y quizás un tanto dulce expresión de arrepentimiento, todo de la manera más infantil existente —Perdóoon, he visto tantos programas que me hice una mala imagen de ti en mí cabeza. Eres lindo— elevo el pulgar, y sonrió —Vas directo a la lista de chicos guapos que conozco— bromeo en cierta parte. No tenía una lista de chicos guapos, no al menos desde que tenia dieciséis años, pero si estaba asegurado si lo tendría mucho en mente. Sin duda, los chicos lindos siempre estaban en lugares muy alejados de ella.

Un encogimiento de hombros, más otra pequeña risa de su parte, fue su respuesta ante la pregunta que le había hecho —No sé, simplemente fue algo que me paso por la mente— dijo sin más, no teniendo una razón demasiado racional —De igual manera no estuvo mal la idea ¿Cierto? A mi me ha agradado verte— confeso con una suave sonrisa que luego aparto a una expresión de completa sorpresa —¿Qué?— soltó repentinamente, y parpadeo un par de veces —¿Enserio vienes al depa de las chicas?— pregunto sorprendida, pero aunque la emoción estaba ahí, también había muestras de gran decepción en su voz —Hombre no ¿Por qué? Yo la semana que viene me voy a Japón. El pasaje lo tengo pagado y todo— le dijo, arrugando la frente e intentando sonreír —Mi asesinato al parecer tendrá que ser ya... este fin de semana— soltó en un intento de ser bromista, pero fue algo en lo que fallo. Una pequeña parte de su viaje era por la razón de trabajo de backdancer, incluso había pensado que si quizás se llegaban a agradar, podía quedarse durmiendo un par de días en la casa de una de su amiga, ahorrándose el gasto de los hoteles. Pero si se iba a encontrar ahí por una semana su plan se estropeaba.

ᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝ( ғᴏᴜʀ ʜᴏᴜʀs ʟᴀᴛᴇʀ )

—Jin ssi, iré a dormir— dijo por fin después de haber hablado un par de horas con él. El tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido, y la luz del sol ya empezaba a colarse por la ventana. Aunque quería aguantar un poco más, solo un poquitito para seguir conversando con él, no podía. El sueño ya se había apoderado de ella, y ya incluso tenía miedo de quedarse dormida con la cámara encendida. Soltando un bostezo, movió sus manos lentamente en señal de despedida —Quizás te envié un mensaje más tarde y quedar para este fin de semana, wait for it— dijo con la voz adormilada, y antes de apagar la portátil movió por ultima vez su mano, despidiéndose de él.

* * *

Bonetos! tengo que decir que gracias a una persona que me apoya, he decidido subir la otra parte mañana... ¿Amarme? Siii ¿amarla? También, ok no pero si la deben de amarla, porque por ella me ha hecho feliz... 

En el próximo capitulo solo se centrara en Soso.. bueno un poco... sólo les digo eso nada más... 

Y pasen al perfil ya que tengo una cuenta en donde sabrán más de las actualizaciones .

Besos embarrados de Visuales... ~

didi_denisa


	6. Pensamientos Egoístas

Este capitulo se centra más en Jisoo que en Jin pero se explica desde

el principio lo que ha pasado al ser trainee. Las temporalidades las puse

un poco apegadas a la realidad aunque me falta más la Samsunite y Nikon.

Temporalidad: 2013 (a finales) -2014 [A finales].

Y revisen hasta el final para las siguientes indicaciones plz~

* * *

**2013- 09-05**

❝ Jisoo, esfuérzate❞.  
❝ Esa no eres tú❞.  
❝ ¿Dónde está tu talento?❞.  
❝ ¿Dónde está tu amor por la danza?❞.

Esas palabras rondaban por su mente mientras ensayaba sola frente al espejo en aquella amplia sala de ensayos. Las lágrimas en sus ojos se acumulaban, y miles de pensamientos desbordaban su cabeza.

❝ ¿Crees que los artistas de la empresa  
te han felicitado para que ahora bailes así?❞.  
❝ No te felicitarán más, ni querrán colaborar contigo❞.

La forma en la que eran dichas... sabía que realmente no pensaba así, que el coreógrafo sólo lo decía para alentarla a más, alentarla a bailar como realmente ella sabía hacerlo.  
Pero su cuerpo estaba cansado, su mente estaba aún más exhausta.  
Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer, pero estas no eran como las que dejó caer luego de los ensayos.  
Se miraba a sí misma con furia mientas repetía una y otra vez la coreografía. Aquello que reflejaba el espejo no era todo su potencial.  
Sus piernas temblaron y de un momento a otro cayó al piso. Gritó, pataleó, golpeó el piso con sus puños y las lágrimas y la tristeza terminaron por hacerla romper en llanto.

❝ Tú eres buena en esto❞.  
❝ Por favor, necesito que te esfuerces más❞.  
❝ Mañana estarás mejor. Duerme y desayuna bien mañana❞.

Las palabras de aliento del coreógrafo golpearon sus pensamientos auto-destructivos e hicieron que pronto levantara la mirada. Allí estaba, en el piso del iluminado salón, con las mejillas empapadas de lágrimas, los ojos hinchados y el rostro rojo.  
— Yo no soy esto... — Murmuró mientras se levantaba y secaba sus lágrimas. Suspiró mientras se acercaba al aparato musical y se dispuso a poner la canción que tanto había escuchado durante el día.

Frente al espejo, su cuerpo volvió a moverse. Esta vez sí era lo que deseaba. Esta vez sí era la Jisoo que todos debían ver.  
Sus pasos eran fuertes, precisos, profesionales. Iba a ritmo, dejándose llevar y siendo absorbida por la canción. Finalmente la coreografía terminó y la joven se quedó para en el medio de la sala, mirándose casi sin creer el cambio que había hecho al desahogarse.

— Lo haz hecho tan bien. ¡Te felicito! — La voz del coreógrafo se hizo presente, llegando a asustar a la menor.  
— Yo... lo siento por hoy... prometo dar lo mejor de mi. ¡Realmente lo haré! — Asintió ante sus propias palabras, con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios.

Tras una charla de unos minutos la joven salió del edificio de YG dispuesta a descansar, ya que era entrada la madrugada.

* * *

**2014-10-23**

_"Hoy por fin saldré en un MV"._

Pensó Jisoo de sus mientras tomaba el desayuno. Una sonrisa en sus labios apareció inevitablemente. Los nervios de la joven estaban a mil, por lo que en poco tiempo el desayuno ya había sido tomado. Sólo bastó que se cambiara, tomara una ducha rápida y fuera a la empresa.  
Una vez dentro fue directo al lugar donde la captarían en una sesión fotográfica . No quería perder más tiempo, no quería hacer esperar a nadie a pesar de haber llegado puntual, y mucho menos hacerse esperar a ella misma. Allí se encontró con un montón de estilistas quienes le entregaron un pantalón y un top con mangas; todo color negro, salvo las zapatillas que eran blancas. Parte de su estómago estaba al aire; y tras mirarse al espejo se dijo a sí misma que estaba bien. Que esa ropa le quedaba hermosa, y que daría lo mejor de ella para dar una primera impresión impactante; para que todos la recuerden en lo que salían los otros teaser de sus mayores. Mientras era maquillada y peinada por dos estilistas más repasaba cada paso de la que debía hacer y cada palabra que debía decir. No quería olvidar nada, quería demostrarle a los técnicos y profesionales que estaban en el lugar que ella también podía ser profesional y podía controlar sus nervios.

— Jisoo, por favor, ven aquí —. Fue llamada por un camarógrafo y mientras escuchaba las indicaciones con atención, su cabeza su movía en asentimiento.  
El rodaje empezaba y su cuerpo se movía como si cada paso fuese espontáneo, como si nada estuviera marcado. Obviamente modelar ante la cámara era su pasión, y eso lo demostraba frente aquel lente.

Felicitaciones por parte del staff se hicieron presentes y tras volver a cambiarse y salir del lugar para caminar hasta la sala de ensayos, algunas lágrimas corrieron por su mejilla. Había hecho el MV de "Spoiler", tendría oportunidades de debutar y demostrar cuanto amor sentía por el baile y el modelaje, demostrar que realmente tenía talento, y demostrarse a ella misma que las personas podían amarla por su arte.

Definitivamente estaba siendo realmente feliz.

* * *

**2014-11-15**

_"Segunda colaboración en MV"_

D espertamos, desayunamos, y fuimos directo a la compañía. ¡Hoy era el día en que publicarían que saldría en el MV de HISOHYUN "Different"! Por fin los casi al mes que habían transcurridos desde que salio "Spoiler" . Al momento de liberar a media noche dándonos a conocer a todos, y hoy nos reuniríamos para hablar 'el en ensayo del mes' en donde se discute las presentaciones y para que que el CEO elija quien saldrá con las chicas. Las mayores como Lydia Paek y 2ne1 opinan y hablen sobre sus expectativas y de qué trataría. La sorpresa fue que eligieron a Jisoo junto con Bobby Kim

Cuando llegamos saludamos a todo el staff y fuimos llamadas de a dos. Para agilizar el trabajo, mientras algunas se maquillaban, otras se peinaban y otras nos vestíamos. A mi me tocó con Bobby, así que fui con el y a cambiarme cuando me llamaron. Una falda negra, una blusa blanca y varios accesorios fueron lo que me puse con ayuda de algunas estilistas. Cuando salimos, algunas compañeras ya estaban maquilladas y otras peinadas, así que nuestra próxima parada fue la sala de maquillaje. Una sombra marrón y un delineado negro adornaron mis ojos, más la base el maquillaje en mis cejas y un color rosáceo para mis labios.

Miré a mi costado y una persona del staff estaba avisándome que debía ir a peinarme, y allí fue. Peinaron y alisaron mi cabello, y cuando me quise dar cuenta, ya estábamos todos en distintas camionetas yendo al Centro de grabaciones ya que no lo harían en el lugar especifico que si no en lugar de atracciones y un autobús .  
Allí retocamos nuestro maquillaje y peinado y esperamos ansiosas porque nos llamen para subir.  
Una vez todo listo subimos de a poco, con el seguimiento del programa y la escenografía era la última casi, así que no había prisa. La tarde se convirtió en noche y a esa hora fue el llamado para mi, era una escena llena de carisma como que de verdad fuera mi pareja el rapero de IKON. Para terminar fue en autobús jugando con los cuatros representando lo que decía la canción.

Al finalizar dimos las gracias y en el making film nos despedimos.

En este se representa como el hermano de Sohyung pide que cuide de su hermana y que a la vez este cerca, también de como Lee Hi y la menor son más unidas y que tiene otro tipos de mañas, así como Bobby y yo ns acercamos e intercambiamos número ya que somos Noona &amp; Dongsaeng por un espacio de tiempo de 3 meses.  
Prometimos que nos molestaríamos y que presentaría a mis chicas y el menor igual a sus compañeros, más que nada al Líder que estaba interesado en nosotras.

* * *

**Tiempo Actual...**

_"Departamento YG Ladies"_

Hoy era sábado, lo que significaba: preparan la ropa que iba a salir aquella misma noche. Pocos "trabajos" le llovían, sólo tenía el empleo de modelo y estaba feliz. Le pagaban muy bien pero, sentía un pequeño vacío incapaz de llenarse con eso necesitaba debutar. Necesitaba acción, joder. Más bien, necesitaba salir (al menos) una vez por semana. Desde el día en que vio a Jinwoo no había sido llamada. ¿Sería que habría crisis de los sentimientos, quizás ya no quiera hablar con ella? Soltó una débil carcajada, murmurando un soñoliento "tonterías, ése chico no es así, jamás perderá". Y era verdad. Como mucho, le daba unos cinco días más de margen. Pronto recibiría una llamada para confirmar la salida..

Estiró su anatomía lo suficiente como para cazar el portátil, volviendo a reclinarse contra el cabezal de la cama (en el cual había añadido cojines). Totalmente cómoda y con las sábanas aún tapando gran parte de su cuerpo, encendió dicho ordenador y navegó por las millones de directorios (carpetas) creadas para contener el material de trabajo. No tardó mucho en ocupar sus lentes de contacto, no queriendo forzar la vista. Se le solía cansar mucho. De ahí, empezó a observar títulos de canciones. Las sinfonías se las sabía ya de memoria.  
A Jisoo se le hacía difícil escoger qué melodías escoger mientras hacia sus actividades. Amaba tantas que, por eso, se le hacía tan complicado; aún así, tenía sus predilectas. Tampoco abusaba de aquello, como mucho, usaba la misma pieza una vez a la semana.

La visual usaba temas americanos y coreanos, siendo esta semana, en la que introduciría algo japonés. Echaba de menos escuchar ciertas canciones en ese lenguaje que le gustaba y que estaba refinando. Aunque pudiera escucharlas en su casa, el equipo de música no podía compararse en absoluto. Siempre era mucho mejor oírlo a gran volumen, donde la mente se desinhibiera, dejando que el instinto del cuerpo tomase el mando. Era curioso, hasta ella misma se había encontrado bailando muchos de los temas; temas que, aparentemente, no llamaban su atención. Debía introducir melodías reconocidas por la mayoría de las personas, dejando un poco de lado el llamado alternativo o indie. .  
ᅝᅝ  
ᅝᅝ ✿ ✿ ✿  
ᅝᅝ  
Justo cuando escogía la penúltima canción de la sesión, su teléfono empezó a sonar. En menos de cinco segundos, Soso se encontraba hablando con el rapero de IKON, ofreciéndole salir para dentro de dos días. La chica ladeó una débil y satisfactoria sonrisa cuando hubo colgado, añadiendo a su lista de deberes que había quedado. Vaya, vaya. Pronto tendría una "fiesta". Debía prepararse. El lunes por la noche, arreglaría a sus fieles acompañantes. Levantó de su cama, dejando el portátil sobre de la acolchada zona mientras de él provenía una de las sinfonías que solía escuchar cuando un nuevo caso se añadía a sus "monótonas" semanas. Al fin algo de emoción.  
ᅝᅝ  
"My Plague" de Slipknot seguía sonando { watch?v=4wgP2DKSIfg } por los altavoces del Macbook Pro mientras la fémina observaba (con la misma sonrisa efectuada antes) el armario donde guardaba a sus "amores", abriéndolo para admirar la magnífica colección. A lo largo del año pasado, había conseguido unas muy buenas líneas de ropa y zapato. Eran perfectas para ellas. Aunque la principal y más especial, la había obtenido luego de acabar su primer MV. .  
ᅝᅝ  
Salió del pequeño trance en el que se había inducido con tan solo mirar, cerrando el seguidamente el armario para volver a la tarea que llevaba a cabo antes de la llamada. Aún quedaba una canción por escoger e ir a la agencia.

tenía más que ganas de ver a castaño pero por extraño que sea presentía que este la evitaba y eso ya no le gustaba tenía un carácter amable y tranquilo pero era meticulosa en sus relaciones y el se había ganado su corazón, no en lo romántico, o eso pensaba ella. Sus gusto por los chicos iban más a raperos o era que le gustaba los hombres con presencia en el escenario, ni ella misma sabía pero que no estaba interesada en el visual le quedaba claro...

Le envía un mensaje al Rapero diciendo que sería fantástico que fuera el día de mañana y que lleve una amiga con ella, sabía que Lalisa o Miyeon no se negarían para nada. La respuesta estaba más que pronta y en sus cerezos una curvatura de satisfacción sale. Tendría que salir a divertirse o como de lugar y olvidar que el castaño no tuviera esas atenciones que tuvo con ella.

* * *

Lo siento perdón pero se arruino la lap y no podía continuar y la mande a reparar... ;;;;  
Apenas y pude ver el vídeo de BAE BAE y LOSER de BIG BANG... Que esta asdfghjklñ

AHHAHHA esta igual va con dedicatoria a esa personita que me alimenta con sus mensajes

y es a la única que le contesto y deja mensaje mejor dicho~

Si deseas saber cuando actualizo, mejor te dejo un ask la pagina que adm... O la misma pagina!

Otra cosa como ven Soso es un poco más fría pero se explica el porque es coqueta y a la vez como

ella se guarda del amor... es un sentimiento confuso. si lo es pero veremos que sucede con los raperos

de IKON.. y al parecer hasta las chicas influenciaran su decision.


	7. From last Night, I remenber A Bottle of

**From last Night, I remenber A Bottle of Vodka.**

* * *

Le temblaron las manos un poco al intentar abrir la puerta, sus ojos se nublaron. El tequila le causaba efecto constante hasta la mañana siguiente, pero la resaca no sé le había quitado en todo el camino a casa. Estaba exhausta de que sus instintos la llevaran a vagar toda la noche quizás por donde, sin embargo, no se había negado a tomar la botella de vodka a mitad de la noche, lo único que recordaba era el haber pagado por ella, y haberse ido con el líder de IKON hacia algún lado desconocido. Recordó haber despertado en el auto, en una avenida principal, dos cuadras más allá de donde había ido a la fiesta. No sé dio cuenta el momento en que había despertado, ni el momento en que tomo las llaves y avanzó junto con él menor. Las llaves hicieron su trabajo y la cerradura abrió, con la poca fuerza que tenía hizo el mínimo de ruido para que su cabeza no doliera. —Hanbin, ahora tendré que arreglar este desorden.—Maldijo en ruso, y suspiró cansada. Avanzó hacia el ventanal de la sala y cerró de golpe las cortinas, se desvistió quedando en ropa interior y se dirigió a la cocina, no le importo que el rapero se encontrara en el hall. El tacto de sus pies con el piso la hacían estremecer, hacía frío y adora el frío. Su padre decía que era porque había nacido en Seúl, pero siempre había creído que en Busan le había congelado el corazón. Sacudió la cabeza para olvidar lo que pensaba, de hacía tiempo se había prometido si podía olvidar a Busan que la hizo sufrir. Abrió el frezzer y vio lo vacío que estaba, ¿hace cuanto que no comía? No lo recordaba, pero no estaba dispuesta a buscar comida en la tienda de abajo. Suspiró, e intentó hacerse un café. Tomó dos tazas que pertenecía a su madre. ¿Hace cuanto que no la veía? Jisoo no estaba dispuesta a contestar esas preguntas, no quería ver a la mujer, ni menos encontrarla en su ciudad natal. Su madre ya no existía, ella había desaparecido. Jisoo era solo una muchacha con un padre amoroso pero lejano. Al terminar de hacer el café, se logro sentar en el sofá y darle la taza correspondiente a este que se encontraba tirado en el sofá de la sala y apretando sus parpados volvió a abrir las cortinas, está vez solo un poco. Miró hacia afuera, miró los automóviles, las personas. Era un mundo grande, muchas personas. Jisoo pensaba que estaba en una película, en donde ella no era la protagonista, eran las otras personas, ella era uno de esos molestos extras. Tomó su café lentamente, ''Un universo tan grande y yo no soy ni siquiera un porcentaje'' Estaba nevando afuera, y ella estaba cansada. Afuera la gente corría, y ella estaba cansada. No quería volver al departamento de las YG ladies ni a la agencia, quería quedarse ahí, sentada. Sin nada que hacer. Avanzó hacia su izquierda, donde se encontraba el reproductor, presiono la primera canción que apareció y la sala dejo de tener tanto silencio. La muchacha escuchó la melodía tranquilamente, la relajaba.—...We never change, do we? No, no...— Las letras salieron de su boca mientras la melodía se escuchaba en su mente. Estaba harta de tener que vivir una vida sin aire, una moderna vida. Donde no debía hacer nada, no aprendía nada. Donde nada era la principal actividad.— I wanna fly... and never come down... and live my life... and have friends around...—Las lagrimas comenzaron a caer sin ninguna razón, se sentía sola. Se extrañaba y no se desprendía de los recuerdos, era difícil. Era difícil salir adelante de esa forma. Un sonoró hueco de algo la hizo reaccionar y al abrir los ojos se encontró con la intensa mirada del rapero que se había levantado y estaba a su lado, acariciando sus nudillos con cierta pena en las mejillas. ¿Como era que este chico la había acompañado a su casa después de que terminara molesta al ver la escena del mayor con la modelo que aparece en el vídeo de Akmu. Un intento de recordar, solo pudo ver como los dos en el bar se encontraron con dos de Winner acompañados de mujeres, modelos de K-Plus y ella por la fuerte envidia se aferro al menor y rapero alegando que venían en una cita y venían con los demás, el mayor solo le dedico una sonrisa lastimera y alcanzo a decir que luego la buscaría a lo que de inmediato contesto que iba a estar ocupado y agarra sus cosas e irse, sabía que su corazón le dolía al verlo de esa forma distante Jin Woo ssi no es así, cosas sin sentido salen de sus cerezos...

Al momento de volver y percatarse el menor la estaba cargando al estilo princesa y llevarla a su habitación, al llegar solo la dejo en la cama y la arropo, en su propio rostro había indicios que estaba llorando sin ser consiente y el menor se dedico a abrazarla con fuerza sin decir nada. Jisoo se lamento con más fuerza y se aferro al cuerpo del menor atrayendolo a la cama y este no hizo nada por detenerla, la arropo con sus sabanas y al abrazo por la cintura con fuerza, besando la frente con ternura. No entendía como este había dejado envolver en esa mentira y estaba a las 7 am con ella casi desnuda con un dolor de cabeza infernal y descansando de esa forma.  
Las horas pasaron y a las 2 pm de día Sábado se levanto de nueva cuenta encontrándose sola en la habitación, suspira con cansancio pensando que el menor quizás tenía obligaciones y ella lo había llevado a paso agigantados a su propio departamento. Sale con cansancio a la cocina y su sorpresa fue grande al verlo recién bañado con unos pantalones de su padre tenía en casa, casi se cae sentada y este corre a su auxilio.

-Noona se encuentra bien? No haga esfuerzo que puede lastimar y no me gustaría atarla a la cama para que descanse más... -Ladeo el cuerpo y la toma de nueva cuenta de su cintura un fino rubor se hace presente en los dos rostros y más en ella ya que se encontraba desnuda ante este. -¿Como es que llegamos a esto, "hicimos eso"? .-Cuestiono la visual esperando a que este le contestará de inmediato pero al contrario no dijo más. Callado era la habitación y así la llevo a rastras a la cama. La dejo de nueva cuenta en el mismo lugar y se sentó de frente de ella tapándola con la sabanas, aunque la tela era casi transparentes a su ropa intima negra sentía el tacto cálido del menor. -No, no lo hicimos ya que me gusta hacerlo cuando estamos conscientes de lo que hacemos, me gusta recorrer el cuerpo de la chica de la manera que se merece, y decirle lo mucho que me gusta verlo, me gusta dejar marcas por los lugares que profane con mis labios y mencionar que me gusta escuchar gemir a mi chica. Así que no hicimos nada de nada de eso. No pero me gusta ver a Noona de este rubor en sus mejillas, me encanta ver a Noona que intenta matarme con la almohada y ahora que se esconde detrás de ella. -Menciono cada acción que Soso hacía y como suprime las ansias de besarle, la mayor tenía ese algo que le gustaba y al verla desmoronarse enfrente de él y el mayor de Winner lo hizo protegerla, se puede confundir en que sea un triangulo amoroso pero no importaba si miraba que la mayor era feliz al lado de quien quiera, pero que lo fuera. Escanea el cuerpo de la mayor y quita el cojín para besar los labios de la ajena con gran devoción. -Noona me gusta mucho pero haré que me quiera más usted... - Abraza a la mayor algo sorprendida tapando sus labios.-

Con los días pasados y las cosas que sucedieron no se negó en ningún momento, al ser amada al contrario eso le daba más fuerzas para ser la misma chica coqueta, la que dijo que no se enamoraría de un estúpido corazón que no la amase más que a ella. Con tristeza se separa de este para depositar un beso en la frente del menor y declarar algo ronca. -No me pidas que te quiera ya que no se como amar, no quiero lastimarte por el afecto que me tienes, debes de enamorarte de Jennie, Lisa o Mimi ellas son raperas y quedan perfecto a tú estilo. -Se separo con una mueca forzada en sus labiales, aunque doliera admitirlo quería esperar a que las cosas se den bien y pueda enamorarse de él. -

**~~X~~**

El día había sido extenuante para JinWoo, jamás en todo el tiempo que llevaba de idol había tenido que pasar tanto corriendo de un lugar a otro, hasta se había saltado las comidas pero no importaba realmente.

Al momento en que llegó a casa, el chico de piel nívea no mostró ni el más mínimo interés por comer algo, sólo deseaba ir directamente a su cama, cosa que en realidad hizo, logrando conciliar el sueño en sólo unos segundos, demostrando de tal forma que realmente se sentía agotado por todo lo que habían hecho aquel día jueves.

[ JinWoo´s Dream ].

\- Why This Feel So Real?

Caminar, eso era lo que en ese momento hacía Kim, simplemente caminar. ¿Cómo podría ser eso?, el lugar era realmente oscuro, asustaba pero JinWoo simplemente caminó como si nada sucediera realmente. ¿Estaba loco?, se preguntó con suavidad, era muy extraño lo que pasaba, pero simplemente continuó, como si supiera donde llegaría al seguir aquel oscuro y algo fúnebre camino. Unos cuantos metros adelante la oscuridad comenzó a dispersarse, dejando ver el mar, llevaba largos meses sin verlo y en realidad seguía tal como siempre. El cielo estaba nublado, con apariencia de que llovería en cualquier instante; el castaño, por su parte, adoraba la lluvia era como su primer amor, una definición algo extraña pero así era él. — ¿Por qué estoy aquí? — Murmuró lo suficientemente audible, aún a esas alturas se sentía algo perdido, era como si algo en su cabeza le gritara que eso no estaba pasando, pero sus sentidos le hacían creer todo lo contrario. En realidad todo era demasiado real, el sonido, el olor. ¿Eso era posible?, ¿a tanto llegaba su melancolía por el mar? Si bien no estaba seguro quería descubrirlo.

Cinco, diez, quince minutos fue los que caminó por la orilla hasta dar con una extraña casa. El lugar parecía llevar muchos años abandonada, pero a sus ojos era algo espectacular, la casa no era tan grande ni tan pequeña pero ciertamente le gritaba que entrase. Luego de cuestionarse por varios segundos si entrar o no, lo hizo; Kim era realmente curioso con las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor y ciertamente jamás se perdería la oportunidad de mirar el interior de una casa tan espectacular y tétrica a la vez.

Muchos creerían que eso era una pesadilla o que algo malo le pasaría de entrar, pero, ¿eso importaba realmente? En esos momentos sólo pensaba en llegar más allá, ver o más bien investigar que era lo que tanto le intrigaba de aquel lugar. — Dios... esto es raro. — Dijo al abrir la puerta, en el interior había una cantidad inmensa de personas mirando murales realmente llamativos, habían pinturas hermosas con diferentes significados, algunas daban que pensar y otras eran casi críticas a la humanidad. Luego de varios segundos caminando entre las personas, intentando no llamar la atención o más bien molestarlas, JinWoo llevó toda su atención a una pintura que parecía ser simplemente una mancha de colores. ¿Qué llamaba tanto a su persona de esa pintura? Pues no lo sabía, pero ciertamente deseaba descubrirlo. Fue con ese pensamiento que los dedos del castaño delinearon con suavidad los trazos, tratando de que dicha pintura le hablase, obteniendo únicamente que la oscuridad con la cual había llegado volviese a envolver su entorno.

[ Realidad ].

Como odiaba los sueños así, era horrible para él no lograr comprender lo que sus sueños le intentaban decir. — Estúpido sueño. — Dijo enojado girando en su cama al tiempo en que buscaba su móvil, a esas alturas eran recién las 4:57 a.m, aún quedaba mucho tiempo para dormir. — ¿Qué habrá sido eso? — Musitó, en realidad llamaba su atención el saber que significaba aquella "mancha" en su vida.

Otro suspiro más dejó los labios del chico de piel nívea, tenía que intentar volver a dormir, ya en la mañana tendría tiempo para pensar en el sueño. Tomó una de sus almohadas y la abrazó por mera costumbre pensando en como era que ya no quería hablar con la menor y al verlo con el rapero lo hace dudar que sean pareja maldijo y cae así dormido en un par de minutos más visualizando el rostro de la joven y el del su compañero rapero.

En la mañana se levanta temprano con las ganas de hablar con la menor así que decide hacer todo lo posible para quedar en los planes que hace 4 días habían quedado, él quedo en que iba a llamerle y a ver si es que ella no iba a Japón por las presentaciones que su mayores tenían. Camina indeciso a la agencia quizás ahí la pueda encontrar, se detiene al ver una cafetería y decide mejor desayunar entrando y buscando el lugar más alejado y que diera la mejor vista del panorama cotidiano de muchas personas.

Estaba removiendo su café pensando que estaría sintiendo ese líquido después de ponerle un poco de azúcar para no encontrarlo tan amargo, paranoias del día recién amanecido, estando medio dormido, removía el café de un lado a otro, la cucharilla hacia ruido al chocar contra la taza. Mientras miraba el periódico poco usado, por ser de los primeros clientes que le echaban el ojo, observo entrar a una pareja que se sentó un par de mesas mas allá de donde se encontraba, se quede mirándolos un rato mientras el café sacaba un ligero humo que me decía que podía quemar si lo probaba. De repente la chica con el pelo largo le pidió fuego al chico que la acompañaba, con una sutil sonrisa cogió el cigarrillo con una mano mientras aquel chico mirándole a los ojos le sonrió, mientras el cigarrillo se encendía. Parecían estar muy enamorados, él era mayor que ella y sobre todo era su compañero de grupo; de repente el camarero les llevo lo que habían pedido, por el tamaño de la taza ella tomaba un café expreso, mientras que el debía tomar un té.

El suyo se enfrió mientras miraba a esa pareja, él cogió la mano de la chica y la beso dulcemente, después de alguna frase que le dijo el que la hizo reír. Terminaron el café al mismo tiempo, ellos se levantaron y fueron a pagar a la barra, mientras dejaba el dinero sobre la mesa y devolvía el periódico, encima de una mesa que tenían expresamente para dejar el periódico para que la otra gente la pudiera hojear, siempre le llamo la atención la típica hoja de periódico manchada de café. Mientras el camarero les devolvía el cambio cogido de una vieja maquina registradora, se dieron un apasionado beso y se fueron hacia la salida, repente la chica se giro hacia mi, me guiño un ojo y sonrió, justo después se marcharon.

Que envidia me dio esa imagen, tan perfecta, tan llena de complicidad... Tan de él, mi compañero con la bailarina.  
Una sonrisa se curvo en una mueca indescifrable que yo misma formulaba con preguntas vagas ¿Cuando seré yo el que este de nuevo en esa situación sin que que sufra de pasa ¿de nuevo me quedaré sin poder confesarme lo que siento por él?.

Negó y espero a que la pareja de su compañero y ella, se fueran le dolía en sobremanera que la chica se burlara de sus sentimientos si es que lo sabía, pero por otro lado la pequeña compañera estuvo con él y ahora que posiblemente tiene pareja no sabe como actuar.

* * *

-Que puedo decir... lo hice en dos noches algunas cosas y entre varios pendientes [?]

lo termine hoy. Hoy se baso más en Soso que en JinWoo pero ya apareció...~

El próximo se tratara de como los dos se encuentran... más no diré en donde...!

-Este lo subo por el que debía, de todos modos el de esta semana lo voy a actualizar en el fin de semana...

no se preocupen que si lo actualizo, lo JURO~

Quiero dar gracias que ya sean 350 en y 248 aquí!

-Y hoy salio más fotos de la visual asdfghjklñ, además de que ya se confirma que saldrán en este verano

IKON y Las chicas.

Arii Gracias por comentar y te dejo esto por acá.

[ www . facebook JessJisoo ] (Búscame cuando quieras y para decirte días actualizo~)


End file.
